secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Superste Union
Superste Union: Dawn of a revolution Many have attempted to duplicate the outstanding effeciany of the Superste Union, but none have been sucessful. From its humble beginings in the Sim of Lodestone in 2007, to its current stage of growing in the Sim of Bull, The Superste Union has always been uniuqe. They have accomplished both military and political sucsess, that no military of its longevity has.Lead by His Majest Witimer Wycliffe and Royal General Jimbo March the people of the Union (( Superste Union)) take pride in thier leaders strong spirit,valiant soul, and determination to sucseed. The Begining of the New In the Year of 2007 in a small and humble Sandbox, a Teen Second Life revolution was about to be created. Witimer Wycliffe and Jimbo March stood, debating and arguning about various aspects of the groups structure, neither anticipating the groups sucsess. After the group was established,a small land plot in Lodestone was bought and the SU's first base would be created. Lodestone Events Many events took place on the sim of Lodestone. SU's base was created in the Spring of 2008, and thier very first armour set was created. After the distrubtion of the armour, Witimer Wycliffe waged war on the AA or Archangle Militia. The war, or skirmish depending on your point of veiw, lasted a rough month, ending with the surrender of AA, and the recruitment of many AA members into SU. Unforetunalty, the Lodestone land was lost due to finacial reasons, yet the SU still prevailed with thier land in Bull. Bull Events Because of the absense of both Jimbo March and Witimer Wycliffe few things happened at the Bull base. Although reaching a formidable size of owning more then 50,000 meters of the land and having by far the best base in Second Life at the time built by Char Einfield. The base for 2 straight monthes had more then 7,000 traffic and reaching its high point of 10,000 in mid summer. Unfortuanently Jimbo MArch's computer died leaving Superste to rot. Jimbo feeling that the army would rather die a quick death then a slow death got the land with the help of Zac Okelie traded for a Island. Culture of the Union The Superste Union is based on the ideals, politcal structure, and foundation of the United Kingdom. All of the Ranks in the group begin with 'Royal' to signify the ranks alligance to not only the military but to the government aswell.Both SU bases were strong social hubs for both Military Roleplay and Political Roleplay.The monarch of the group, Witimer Wycliffe, also contributes greatly to the culture of the SU, by introducing new players to various aspects of the game. Superste Institute for Development The Superste Institute for Development, or SID, was created by Witimer Wycliffeto help introduce both new and old players to building,scripting,and animating. See Superste Institute for Development Royalty in SecondLife Jimbo March Is the Sovereign of the Superste Union and is one of the few Royals on Teen SecondLife, one other for example is Darckk Trilam, the Emporer of [Rome. Enemies from the Past and Present AA AA was defeated by Comanding officer Aeper Jie with his sqaud. DR DR was defeat was lead by Witimer Wycliffe and Jimbo March with a small squad. DSA Failed to engage SU (( due to lack of courage?)) Allies Superste Union's Neutral list The Superste Union was declared neutral by His Majesty Witimer Wycliffe. They have not participated in the Rome-Sparta war, and don't plan on doing so. New Rome Sparta Spetnaz BM Talon Terran Empire Category:Groups